


Pilot

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, Post-Canon, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Jack receives an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night.
Series: Suptober20 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 31 prompt: carry on (ficlet) | jack, post-canon| ~380 words

Jack could be naive about a lot of things.

Take, for example, the fact that during his first week at college, he had immediately believed it when a sophomore told him it was okay to put instant macaroni in the microwave with the waterline over-filled. Or when he’d been dragged to a party during finals week because his friend had told him it was a study session. At 11 at night.

Needless to say, Jack had learned a lot since then. The whole college thing had really helped him grow, and even though he still had his moments, Jack was mostly a competent human being that could fend for himself. He was a _nephilim_ , after all, and a hunter and most importantly, a Winchester.

But he wasn’t sure if it was his naivety or his instincts that led him to the living room of his apartment at two in the morning, bat raised to combat whatever had made the noise he’d heard that woke him from his sleep.

He could simply use his powers, of course, but it hadn’t boded well with humans in the past, so a bat would have to do. Jack squinted. It was difficult to see in the dark, but he could make out a figure against the light that filtered through the curtains from the street. He made to swing.

The bat was almost immediately pulled out of his grip and Jack was wrestled onto the floor. The person was strong, but despite Jack’s last hunt being years ago, he was able to pin them under him.

A car drove by. Jack knew because of the headlights, which lit up the room for a moment. He stared down at her face, letting go of his grip on her wrists.

“Heya Jack,” Claire said breathlessly. Jack got off of her and flipped on the light. She stood, straightening her jacket.

“Claire? What are you doing here?”

Claire smiled at him, but there was something off about it. It’d been a while since Jack had seen her last, before he’d left for college a couple of years back. It…hadn’t ended well.

“Dean’s on a hunting trip,” she said, quirking her head to the side a little. “And he hasn’t been home in a few days.”


End file.
